Dear Dear Diary
by uitzilipochtli
Summary: fairy godmothers have a very stressful lifestyle therefore this particular one has taken up writing the events of her life in a diary, to relieve the stress, and to share the fun with a dear friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you think you own something in the story, I do not own it, it's as easy as that.

Written in honor of and with thanks to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

Summary: fairy godmothers have a very stressful lifestyle therefore this particular one has taken up writing the events of her life in a diary, to relieve the stress, and to share the fun with a dear friend.

Dear Dear Diary

Chapter 1

Dear dairy,

Today was a very stressful day, it started in the worst way possible, I fell out of bed. Embarrassed I shushed the birds who where of coarse laughing at my misfortune, while trying to get the wrinkles out of my wings, I realized that it was the loud thud that gloved hands make on my door when being slammed on it repeatedly, that had woken me up in such a humiliating way. So rather unnerved I opened the door and without even looking at who disturbed my well-deserved slumber, impatiently I asked why he disturbed my peaceful life with his presence. The messenger of the king just smiled and told me that the king finally had a job for me, or to put it in his words, her majesty the queen gave birth to her first child at sunup of this beautiful day and has asked for her old nanny, the king in all his greatness has sent me to ask you to present yourself at the castle as soon as possible, for there will be a party in honor of the new princess. That was about time too was all I managed as a reply, ignorant me, I was happy for the change that would bring to my, let's face it not very interesting life. So I asked the rather stiff messenger in, and told him to help himself to some cake, I sure had enough of those on the house, since baking and cleaning was practically all I had done since the queen married her true love. While packing I engaged the kings loyal man in a conversation about the palace, and the weather, he ended up telling me all his troubles, the poor boy did not get enough sleep lately, because he fell madly in love with this beautiful young maiden who's father unfortunately does not like him, and that he had nobody who would listen to his sorrows, so I told him he should buy a diary and fill the pages with his pain and secret thoughts. How was I to know that I too would soon be in the situation to take my own advice and buy you, my dearest diary.

Oh yes this day that should have been a happy one, for it is the new princesses birthday, was perhaps the worst day in her life, and if not it will lead to the day that has that dreadful honor.

Distracted by helping the poor boy sort out his life, I finished packing later than I should, and was therefore late to the party, that was in an way very fortunate then that was indeed the only good thing that happened on that day, but I am falling way ahead of myself again. Let me explain, at the occasion of a little princesses birth it I a custom to give her a gift in honor, and as a thank you for the invitation to her very first birthday party.

But according to the queen the palaces clerks had forgotten to send an invitation to my dear cousin, Adella, how very unfortunate for us all, that Adella somehow found out about the party, and was of coarse furious, I partly blame it on one of those head splitting migraines she sometimes gets, or maybe not, but I had to excuse her with this story in front of the king anyway, she is my cousin after all.

As I enter through the exquisitely decorated door of the palace's ball room, and see Adella standing in front of the crib, I thought of no bad things, actually I was relived that I did not come to late, that would have been very embarrassing since I am to be the little princesses godmother. But then I heard the words my shameful cousin said, the curse she put the innocent child under, she gave her the gift that all the good wishes of the other guests, the wishes for beauty and health shall come true until the day of her sixteenth birthday, the day on which she shall die.

Thank the heavens I came late, the only positive thing I have done on this dreadful day, so although I could not take away a given gift I could change it to say that the princes would not die on the very same day on that she was born sixteen years later, but merely fall asleep, until true love's first kiss will wake her.

So now you know dear diary why I bought you, how could I forget how tiring life with little princesses is.

Yours truly 

Sebille


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you think you own something in the story, I do not own it, it's as easy as that.

Written in honor of and with thanks to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

Summary: fairy godmothers have a very stressful lifestyle therefore this particular one has taken up writing the events of her life in a diary, to relieve the stress, and to share the fun with a dear friend.

Dear Dear Diary

Chapter 2

Beloved Diary

I truly have forgotten how stressful kings and queens can be if their only child is in danger of sleeping a long long time (as if they did not wish she would sleep more at the moment) and stupid me, why, oh why did I have to mention that spinningwheel?

Now they have ordered the whole kingdom to burn them all. That does not only make enormous fires, that make a lot of light during the night, which do indeed all but help little Auroras sleep problem, no but without spinningwheels the countries economy will go down, I mean what will the people wear for 16 years? They will have to import at high costs. But no the little princess is more important than the kingdoms money…

What is a fairy to do?

Oops the king

A little later:

Just to answer the question, the king has now "asked" me to make the kingdom baby-proof, that means I have to supervise all those fires, and what gets put into them and what survives them, he does not want to see another of those cursed wheels in his kingdom again, as if I don't have better things to do, the princesses diapers will not change themselves. But then he might be as sleep deprived as I am. It seems like baby Aurora thinks she does not have to sleep now because she will catch up on it in 16 years anyway! I don't remember her mother being like that, but her gift was to find true love, without the sleeping part, although somebody should have mentioned the frog to me, but that is a different story, and I am so of topic again, yes indeed the stress. I need a warm bath, and some relaxing work, how could I ever think baking boring? I truly miss my kitchen and my quiet little house in the forest…

No now stop wallowing Sebille. Oh the baby is crying, again, I have to go, see you soon, my dearest friend.

Truly yours 

Sebille


End file.
